


Business Phone Texts

by shakalaka



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO！haytham／Auditor！Shay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakalaka/pseuds/shakalaka
Summary: *私设现代AU，CEO海瑟姆x Auditor谢伊*源自和大佬对自己专业开脑洞的产物*变态，及其变态，小清新爱好者请立马右上角*人物属于育碧，ooc属于我





	Business Phone Texts

**Author's Note:**

> 去子公司出差的小审计员谢伊发现事情没他想象的辣么简单……

7：46AM

“新环境还适应吗？Auditor Cormac？”  
“谢谢，我已经习惯了时差。”  
“Good。随时保持联系。”  
“Aye。”  
“我会想你的，谢伊。”  
……

9：05AM

“I miss you, Shay."  
“？”  
“我想你。”  
“抱歉，我在开会。”  
“你那边是早上吗？早上9点左右？”  
“是的，肯威先生。能别发短信了吗？”  
“好的，寇马克先生。”

10：10AM

“怎么样？会议顺利吗？”  
“托您的福，现在还没结束。”  
“好好，是我的错。我准备休息了。”  
“晚安。”  
“猜猜我在想什么？”  
“我现在很忙，大CEO先生。”  
“平常在床上你可不是这语气。”  
……  
“我想你了，谢伊。我想摸你的头发，亲吻你，然后舌头伸进你的口腔，吮吸你的味道。”  
……  
“接着揉搓你胸前的突起…你真的非常敏感，谢伊。光是抚摸就能硬得滴水。”  
“他妈的收起你这些龌龊的想法，海瑟姆！”  
“嘿，有空闲吗？我想看看你。”  
“我可没这么闲，CEO先生。”  
“[图片]:海瑟姆偷拍谢伊高潮时候的大脸。画质很差。”  
“FUCK YOU！！！色情狂。”  
“这是你出差前那天晚上拍的。表情多棒。”  
“操你的。你那些可爱的员工知道你是个多操蛋的老板吗？”  
“不不不，只有你知道，快让我看看你。”  
[此处鳕鱼表情:满脸写着高兴. jpg]

10:32AM

“[图片]:也是海瑟姆偷拍的，看起来像是办公室。一个俯视视角，谢伊跪在地上，舌头讨好一根老二。”  
“我想你想硬了。”  
“我。在。上。班。色情狂先生。”  
“[图片]:又是一张偷拍。谢伊眼睛微闭躺在办公桌上，衬衫敞开。”  
“[图片]:似乎是藏在某处摄像头的固定角度。谢伊趴在床上，屁股上全是精液。”  
“我想，作为一名审计有责任向你们同事揭露他们在怎样一个狗屁公司上班，如果你继续发你那些猥琐的作品。干，不要发了。”  
[就在谢伊打字的时候，又收到一张图片，应该也是在办公室里。他拿着一份audit report，一只手扶着他赤裸的腰。画面有些抖。]  
“嗯哼？我倒不怕暴露，寇马克审计师不怕被会计公会除名吗？这些证据的主人公可都是你，如果你不介意的话。”  
“[图片]:只有谢伊张着嘴流口水的大脸。从前面几张图片的光线上判断应该也是在办公室拍的。”  
“你他妈的混蛋，到底偷偷拍了多少？？操你的，变态色情狂。”  
“谢谢夸奖。我这里还有很多。哦,你高潮的时候叫起来可真淫荡，听得我都要射了。”  
“[语音]:ahh…fuck me……yes，yessss！……oh，I’m coming，I’m coming…harder，pleaaaase！！Haytham！！Haytham！！…Ahhhhh！！！”  
[谢伊被工作和CEO的短信炸的无比烦躁，手滑点开了这条语音。它一播放谢伊立马了解其中的内容便飞速关上，幸好手机声音不大。  
“Auditor Cormac？”  
“对不起，我去趟洗手间。”  
但愿那些同事以为他是jet-lag,谢伊想。]

11：02AM

[谢伊在洗手间给海瑟姆打了几通电话，海瑟姆都一一挂断。]  
“能不能别恶作剧了？肯威先生？”  
“嗯？你有空闲了？？”  
“是的，因为母公司的混蛋CEO，现在我必须躲到卫生间和他谈判。”  
“快，就让我看看你，就现在。”  
“okay，okay，我还有几十分钟就下班，这中间请别他妈的来烦我，promise？”  
“Promise！”  
[谢伊看了看洗手间，周围没有人。他脱下西装解开精心打理的领带，接着解开衬衫的几粒扣子，拉到一边，堪堪露出伤痕累累的肩膀，然后对着镜子拍个照。最后整理了一下着装，小心谨慎将这些不安分的暧昧痕迹藏好。]  
“[图片]”  
“满足了吗？操你的，色情狂，干。”  
[谢伊直接将手机关机。]

11：34AM

[谢伊躺在酒店的大床上，早上CEO无理的短信和时差搅得他心神不宁。担心错过什么重要信息的他还是打开了手机。果然只有混蛋CEO的短信轰炸。]  
“哦喔喔喔！你可真他妈的性感亲爱的。”  
“还在吗？”  
“？”  
……  
“早上的工作还好吗？Auditor Cormac？”  
“还算好，子公司的内部审计系统还算完善,我们工作量不大。应该几天就能回来了。”  
“Good.”  
[(电话视频铃声)]  
“嗨，寇马克先生，你在哪里？酒店吗？”  
“Aye，sir.我要午休了。您他妈不睡觉吗？CEO先生？”  
“我说过了，我想你。亲爱的，我想和你做，马上。可惜现在只有这些照片。”  
[海瑟姆将手机镜头转向电脑，一张张羞耻的照片滑过。]  
“变态色情狂。”  
“还有，你不想看看这些录像吗？”  
[海瑟姆打开一段播放，是那个隐藏摄像头的角度。谢伊跪在床上，乞求一根阴茎将他操射。]  
“喔！亲爱的，你在床上简直太可爱，你肯定也看硬了，是吧？”  
……  
“怎么样，自慰给我看？嗯？”  
“I said，FUCK YOU, bastard！！”  
[谢伊挂断了视频通话]  
“你生气了？亲爱的？Dearest Darling？”  
“哦哦！听听这些声音。”  
“[语音]：接吻的声音，夹杂着一些喘息。”  
“想象一下，谢伊，我正躺在你身边，亲吻你的额头，手指穿过你的头发。”  
“然后慢慢脱掉你的外套，扯开领带，解开衬衫扣子……请脱掉你的衬衣，谢伊。”  
……  
[虽然嘴上谢伊想把这个变态骂得狗血淋头，可事实上他的确有点硬了。妈的，操！  
谢伊脱掉了白色衬衣，将它扔在一旁。]  
“我会疯狂的亲吻你，直到我们俩脸上沾满亮晶晶的唾液。之后我会亲吻你的脸颊，脖子，锁骨，肩膀，在那些地方用力吮吸，留下美丽的记号…”  
[谢伊伸出舌头舔舐右手食指与中指，又将手指塞入口中模拟舌吻。另一只手抚过那些还未淡去的伤痕，似乎又火辣辣地作痛。]  
“接着，噢噢噢！你最喜欢的，双手向下抚过你的脊背，腰线，然后向上滑过肚脐，胸膛,最后在凸起的乳头上停留，慢慢揉搓，然后用嘴吮吸，舔舐，用牙齿轻刮。每当这时你就乞求我操你，亲爱的…”  
[谢伊照做了。被唾液打湿的手指在挺立乳头上揉碾，打转，很快他下体硬的发疼，忍不住扭动着腰肢发出一些呻吟。]  
“亲爱的，你在做吗？”  
“让我看看你，求你了。”  
[谢伊右手去抓床边的手机，不小心点开了小视频。他看着镜头中的自己，不知羞耻的自渎，酒店昏黄的灯光洒在洁白的床单与他的身上，像极了一个on air的porn star。  
发送后他马上锁屏。直到下一条信息提示使屏幕亮起。]  
“亲爱的，你太棒了，you are sooooo hot。再多发一点…”  
“…good，脱掉裤子，谢伊，我已经等不及要操你了。”  
[谢伊脱掉了裤子，下体撑起的棉质内裤已经打湿了一小块。  
他将手机镜头对着下半身，摁下小视频，一只手隔着那层薄薄的布料揉搓凸起。粗砺的呼吸声也被收录进去。]  
“嗯嗯……操你的，混蛋…”  
“已经这么迫不及待了吗？还是想念我的老二？”  
“[图片]：谢伊跪趴在办公桌上，手上是已经揉烂了的audit report。小穴里被填满了精液，甚至有些还溢出来。依旧摇晃的镜头。”  
“哇噢噢噢噢！你会哭着求我操你，当我把阴茎塞进你饥渴湿热的小穴你会兴奋地收缩夹腿。嗯…亲爱的你可真紧……”  
[谢伊承认这个变态CEO很有一套，仅是文字和图片上的刺激就使他忍不住脱掉内裤解放他那可怜的性器了。]  
“嘿，你在自慰吗？”  
“哦对不起亲爱的,想到这里我已经忍不住了。”  
“[语音]：自慰发出的淫靡的水声”  
[操！谢伊暗自骂了许久,但还是没有减淡他想射的欲望。  
他把手抚上极度需求触碰的阴茎，又点开了小视频。]  
“你个…嗯·…该死的色情狂…嗯嗯…我他妈下午还要上班…”  
“抱歉亲爱的，我想多看看你，能行行好满足我的要求吗？嗯？”  
[谢伊又发了一条小视频，手指撸动挺翘的阴茎幅度加大,还时不时逗弄底下的囊袋。声音只能听见粘液挤压和越来越压制不住的呻吟。]  
“you are such a creature, Shay.亲爱的你快点，我要到了。”  
“[图片]:谢伊脸上糊满了精液，脸上表情茫然，舌头伸出来想舔掉粘在嘴唇上的残留物。那是他第一次上床，毫无经验的产物。”  
“想想看，我的精液灌进你的肚子，填满你的喉咙，洒在你身上。我可喜欢这张照片了，谢伊。就想把这样的你狠狠操哭。”  
[海瑟姆露骨的言语挑逗使谢伊感到有点羞耻，他脸色潮红，闭上了情欲迷离的眼睛。刺激阴茎的手拨开前端蹂躏内里娇嫩的马眼。他也要射了，或许在这刻薄色情的挑逗下他会来的更快。  
他的手指蹭上录制键。一波波将要袭来的快感使他握不稳手机。]  
“已经爽的连手机都握不住了？你还是那么敏感，亲爱的。”  
“[语音]：相似的淫靡的水声。速率更快。”  
“干，要出来了。太辣了，我已经等不及想你回来，用这些东西喂饱你贪婪的小嘴。”  
[谢伊回想着精液涌进小穴的快感，既羞耻又兴奋的足够让他射出来，他加快了手上的节奏，更多羞耻的声音被收录进小视频，虽然画面一直抖动不清。]  
“快快快给我我听听你的淫叫我我我要射了噢噢噢噢噢”  
[干！谢伊闭紧眼睛，狠狠加速撸动快要爆炸的性欲。高潮的浪尖快要袭来时他完全拿不稳手机，只能点着录制键将话筒靠在嘴边，尽可能收录那些毫无羞耻的骚浪声。]  
……  
“太棒了，叫床太棒了亲爱的，哇射了好多，满手都是.”  
“让我看看你亲爱的，还没缓过来吗？”  
“你射了多少？刚才的视频看不大清。”  
“拍个舔手指上精液的自拍？Darling？”  
[谢伊喘着粗气，这次羞耻的自慰莫名使他异常兴奋。下半身和左手上射满了精华。有些甚至沾到了手机屏幕上。他将沾满体液的左手靠近嘴边，伸出舌头舔舐那些腥咸的东西。与此同时右手举起手机自拍。这时候想要对焦可不容易。]  
……  
“[图片]”  
“我还以为你已经睡着了呢。”  
“你真漂亮。”  
“我说了许多遍，审计人员与管理层有不正当关系属于重大审计风险，sir。”  
“啊，又是这句话。”  
“或许我该把它写入今年的audit report？”  
“去你的audit risks，我爱你，Darling。”  
……  
“我也爱你。晚安。”  
“午安。”

**Author's Note:**

> [审计风险那条是真有，不是我瞎编的]  
> [这个人怕不是学审计学疯了。。溜了溜了。]


End file.
